The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention pertains to a method of decorating a substrate comprising the steps of supplying a substrate and a carrier, applying a sublimation agent on the carrier, placing the substrate and the carrier including the sublimation agent onto each other, pressing the substrate and the carrier together and subliming the sublimation agent towards the substrate and removing the carrier from the substrate.
Such a method is known in the prior art. During the sublimation step the sublimation agent evaporates from the carrier or a transfer sheet and penetrates into the substrate. After the sublimation process the transfer sheet is removed from the substrate. Due to the sublimation process the sublimation agent does not stay on the surface of the substrate but is absorbed therein, hence minimizing sensitivity to wear of a decoration pattern of the sublimed agent.